Protection
by lita4277
Summary: While on the Run, Will the sons be able to protect her? Or will Mia's past catch up to her?
1. Chapter 1

I ONLY OWN MIA- EVEN THOUGH I ASKED SANTA TO BRING ME HAPPY HE DIDN'T. FAT BASTARD

Mia hurriedly slammed open her dresser drawers and shoved whatever her hands touched inside her suitcase. She had to get out of here before he came back. As she shoved her bags in her trunk and slammed it, she took one last look at her house. Whistling for her dog, she hurriedly climbed in her car and took off. She had no idea where she was going. After driving for a few hours, she pulled off to a gas station. Paying for her gas, she spotted a map that would take her to a town called charming. " Sounds like a nice town. " She thought heading back to her car, Map in hand. Just as Mia got past the welcome to charming sign, her car started smoking. Pulling over, she got out of the car with a jug of water. " I'm gonna have to find a garage. " She thought to herself. Seeing a cop car pull over behind her, she turned around. " Car trouble miss? " The man asked her. Taking a look at his name tag, She said " Yeah, it's over heating on me. Are there any close mechanics?" Unser pulled out his cell phone and walked away.

20 MINUTES LATER

As the tow truck pulled up, Mia pulled her bag out of the trunk and put angel's leash on. As one of them hooked up her car, the other one walked over to Mia. Wiping his hands on a grease covered rag he said " We're gonna take your car to the garage. Can we give you a lift anywhere? " Mia looked down at angel. " I don't think you have room for us. " She said looking at the patch on his shirt, seeing his name was Jax. Jax said " It's ok. Sack can ride on the back. " Mia said. " are you sure? I don't wanna be a bother. " Jax steered her to the cab and said " It's not a bother. " As Mia got in, she heard Jax tell Sack that he was riding in the back. As they reached the garage, a tall bald man covered with tattoos came to greet them. " Is this the overheated car? " The man asked Jax. "Yeah , it's probably just a loose belt or some shit. " Jax told him as half sack drove it into the garage. Mia was getting more and more pissed. They were standing there talking about her car like she wasn't even there. Finally after fifteen minutes, Jax turned to Mia and asked her " Do you need a ride somewhere? " Mia was beyond pissed at this point and snapped " Well you finally fucking remembered I was standing here. About fucking time. " She huffed and turned around and walked past the gates, determined to make her way to whatever hotel was closest to the garage. " charming. They should have named this town Full of fucking assholes. " Mia fumed. As she walked, she heard the faint rumble of a van. As the van pulled up next to her, She considered running. She almost did, But she was tired from the long drive, and angel couldn't run very well. " Get in. " She heard the tattooed man from the garage say. " No. " Mia said stubbornly. " The man sighed. " You do know that it's fifteen miles to the nearest motel right? " He questioned her. Mia stopped dead in her tracks. " I've walked farther. " She said staring right at him.

The man rubbed a hand over his face. " Will you just get in the van? I don't wanna have to force you. " Mia froze suddenly feeling a huge burst of déjà vu, remembering the last time she heard those words. Mia shuddered violently. The man, sensing her sudden mood swing, said in a softer voice " I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to give you a ride to the motel so you don't have to walk." He said raising his hands in a non-threatening gesture. Mia scoffed. "You can't hurt me any worse then I've been hurt before. " She said walking around the front of the van and picking up angel and putting her in the van before climbing in. As they drove to the motel, He tried to make small talk to make her feel at ease, but Mia just sat there staring out the windshield. After a few tries, He gave up. Pulling into the motel parking lot, he turned to Mia just in time to see her grab her bag and angel and jump out and walk into the office. Running a hand over his head, he couldn't help but feel that she was running from something.

THE NEXT DAY

As Mia walked to the garage, she had every intention of getting her car and leaving this town. As she made her way to the office, she heard someone call out her name. As she turned around she saw the man that gave her a ride to the motel slowly walking over to her. As he reached her he said " So, it seems I was right. You are running from something. " Mia stared at him in shock as he continued. " We had a visitor today. " Mia felt her heart start to pound furiously. " That's great. " Mia choked managed to choke out. " Is my car ready yet? I would really like to be on my way. " Mia said. " Yeah it's ready. But first, You wanna tell me who your running from? He asked her looking at her pale face. Suddenly, Mia swayed and started to fall as she passed out. Quick as lightening, Happy caught her and lifted her in his arms. Yelling for Gemma, he took her dog's leash and carried her into the clubhouse. Setting her down carefully on the pool table as Gemma came running in, he stepped back as Gemma looked her over. After Gemma was done, She walked over to Happy. "She's gonna be fine. She just passed out. I saw you two talking before she went down. What did you say to her? " Happy looked at Mia's passed out form and said " I just asked who she was running from." Gemma raised an eyebrow. " Does this have anything to do with the guy that came looking for her? "

Happy nodded. " Well she does have a few bad bruises. It looks like someone kicked her a few times in the ribs. " Happy felt his blood pressure rise. Gemma continued " whoever she's running from it looks like they used her for kicking practice. I think we should take her to the hospital. She may be hurt badly. " Gemma said. " But I don't think she wants a paper trail. I'm gonna go get Chibs. " As Gemma went to go get Chibs, Happy couldn't help but feel a strong connection to her as he ran his fingers through her hair. As Chibs walked in and saw the tiny slip of a girl that had been kicked, He couldn't help but think of his own daughter. As he looked her over, Mia slowly woke up. As she sat up, and saw where she was and what was going on, she suddenly wanted to leave this town more then ever.

" Easy there lass. You have four broken ribs and deep bruising. " She heard someone say in an Irish accent. As Mia looked down, she saw she was sitting on a pool table with her shirt hiked up to her bra, Showing the world her bruises. As she hastily yanked her shirt down, She grimaced in pain. " I don't want to cause any trouble for you, So I think I should just get my car and go. " Mia said standing up and giving herself a head rush, As Chibs saw her start to sway, he placed his hand on her shoulder, Forcing her to sit back down. " I don't think you're going anywhere until those ribs heal. Do you wanna be driving down the road and pass out and never wake up again? " He asked her.

" Well I can't go back to the motel. I used my credit card, So I'm sure he found out I was there. " Mia told them. Happy let out a soft grunt. " I know a place you can stay. I keep a house in town in case I can't make it back here." Happy said causing Gemma to look at him in shock. "Can I talk to you for a minute? " Gemma asked Happy, Leading him away from the pool table. " What are you doing? You barely know this girl. " Gemma told him. Happy looked over at Mia, watching her grimace as Chibs taped up her ribs.

" Look at her. She's so tiny and it looks like she hasn't eaten a decent meal in weeks. " As Gemma took a good look at Mia, she saw the bags under her eyes and the way her clothes hung off of her. Hell, Her pants came down so low on her hips, it was lucky she had underwear on. Gemma asked Happy " Why does she have to stay at your cabin? She would be safer here. There's always at least three guys here. " Gemma reminded him.

Happy knew she had a good point, Plus he always stayed here anyway so he wasn't sure what the cabin looked like. " Fine. But she stays in my room. " Happy told Gemma leaving no room for discussion as he turned around and walked away. As Happy carried Mia to his room, She said " I can walk you know. " Happy looked at her with a raised eyebrow. " Not without almost passing out. " Happy said laying her on the bed. Mia looked at him and said " Since you know my name I think it's only fair that I know yours. " She said looking up at him. " Happy" He told her. Suddenly, Mia burst out laughing. " That is such a horrible name. " She told him through her laughter. " Why? " He asked her. " Cause you don't look like a happy person. " She told him. Happy shrugged. " It's just a nickname. " He told her. " Still not a good name. " She told him.

Happy shrugged as he walked into the bathroom to get ready for the party. " There's a party tonight in the clubhouse if you're interested." He called out to her. " Clubhouse? What clubhouse? " She asked him. " Back where the pool table is. " He said walking out into the room. "Why do you need a clubhouse? " Mia asked him, opening her suitcase. Happy had forgotten that she wasn't from here, so she didn't know about SOA. " I'm part of a motorcycle gang. Every guy here is. " He told her removing his towel, Standing there totally naked. As Mia turned to ask him a question, She saw that he was totally naked. Blushing furiously, Mia turned around as fast as she could without jostling her ribs. Happy smirked. " What about Gemma? " Mia asked him as he pulled on his jeans. " She's married to the president and her son is the vice president" He told her as he pulled on his black tank top and his cut. As Mia pulled out the outfit she had been looking for, she asked him " So what goes on at these parties exactly? " Mia asked him stripping out of her clothes. As Happy walked out of the bathroom, His answer got caught in his throat. " She is absolutely stunning." He thought before he could stop himself. " Anything can happen. " He managed to choke out as she slipped on her black leather pants and skintight tank top. Sitting down on the bed she pulled on her ankle boots. "Are you sure this is a good idea? " She asked him. " I don't wanna step on anyone's toes. " It's fine. " He assured her. " You should get out there. I'll be there once I finish shaving my head. " Mia nodded and walked out not even realizing that the party was in full swing.

10 MINUTES LATER

As Mia danced with Lila, she felt a pair of arms slip around her waist. Thinking it was Happy, She leaned into him. As she felt the guys hard-on pressed into the small of her back, she quickly realized that it wasn't. As she tried to get away, the arms tightened making her ribs scream in protest. " I picked you for the night. " She heard him whisper in his ear. Acting purely on reflex, Mia kicked him in the right knee. As he fell to his knees on the dirty floor, she grabbed both sides of his head and kneed him right in the face.

As she stood there breathing heavily, One of the sweet butts said to her " I don't think you should have done that. " As A man with gray wavy hair walked over to her, Mia felt all eyes in the room on her. " Young lady, I don't know who you are but I don't think you know the rules here. " Mia looked at his leather vest and saw a patch that said president. As Mia opened her mouth, Happy walked over to her and put his hand over her mouth. " Sorry prez. She's new here. She's not a croweater or a sweet butt though. She's with me. " He said looking down at Kyle, who was bleeding from his nose. Kyle scowled and stood up. " You should keep your bitch on a leash. " He spat out, Making Happy's blood boil. Just as Happy was going to hit him, Clay stepped in front of Kyle. " You know the rules Hap. Take that shit in the ring. " as they walked away. Mia spotted Gemma. " Why are they going into the ring? What's the ring? " Mia asked Gemma.

Gemma raised her eyebrow. As Gemma led Mia to the ring, Mia saw Kyle and Happy in a boxing ring. "What are they doing? " She asked Gemma. " Why are they in the ring? " Gemma turned and looked at her. " They're in the ring cause Kyle is a moron, and he touched something he shouldn't have. " Gemma told her watching happy hit Kyle with an uppercut. " What do you mean he touched something he shouldn't have? " Mia asked her watching Kyle swing at Happy and miss. " Gemma turned and looked right at her without saying a word. " You mean that Happy is going to beat the shit out of Kyle because he touched me? " Mia asked Gemma with a shocked look on her face. " Honey, you don't know happy very well. I see the way he looks at you. He's never looked at anyone like that before. " Gemma told her as Happy swung a right hook at Kyle, Knocking him out. As the crowd begin to cheer, Happy held out his hand to Mia. Stepping up on the ring Mia had no idea how to get in. Happy saw her uncertainty and walked over and lifted her into the ring gently. As everyone kept cheering, Happy shocked the shit out of everyone by grabbing Mia and kissing her deeply in front of his brothers and the crow eaters and the sweet butts. The crow eaters and the sweet butts felt their hearts drop to their feet.

10 MINUTES LATER

As Mia stood at the bar waiting for Sack to bring her beer back, She felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning around she felt a glancing blow to her cheek. Stumbling back a few steps, Mia saw the sweet butt that was outside the ring looking at her with a murderous expression. " What is your problem? " Mia asked her. " You are my problem. On your first night here you manage to get the guy I've been trying to get for 6 months." The whore said rearing her fist back to hit Mia again. Mia ducked and hit Her with the same right hook that Happy used to knock out Kyle. As the Girl slumped to the floor Happy walked up behind Mia. Sensing someone behind her and thinking that one of the girl's friends had come to help, Mia spun around swinging her fist. Happy grabbed her fist in his palm and grinned. " Do you have any idea how hot that was to watch? " He asked, taking her hand and pressing it into the bulge in his jeans. Mia smirked. " Do you have any idea how hot it was to watch you beat the guy that grabbed me? " She asked him, grinning wickedly at him.

As Happy tried to lead her to his room, Chibs suddenly stepped in front of them. " Not a good idea. Her ribs are broken and they might puncture her lung if you have sex with her. Wait a week or you could really hurt her. " Chibs advised. Happy let out a loud groan. The longest he went without sex was 2 days, but he knew if he slept with a crow eater it would seriously hurt his chances with Mia. He led her back to the bar. Mia was confused. She knew Chibs had stopped her and Happy from going back to his room, but she couldn't hear what Chibs had said to Happy. Whatever it was, Happy looked unhappy. As Happy told her what Chibs said, Her eyes grew wide. She wanted Happy badly, But she wasn't willing to risk a punctured lung. Suddenly Mia got an idea. Taking Happy by the hand, she led him to the dorm room. As she closed the door behind herself, she grabbed Happy and shoved him down on the bed. " What are you doing? We're not having sex. " He told her. " Doesn't mean we can't do other things. " She told him straddling him. Happy grinned and reached for her. " We better make it fast or Chibs will break down the door."

20 MINUTES LATER

Chibs banged on the door. " I told you. No sex for a week. " He yelled. Happy ripped open the door and glared at Chibs. " We weren't having sex. We we're doing other things. " He informed Chibs. " Well I want you to go easy on other things. She could still get a punctured lung. Are you coming back to the party? " Chibs asked. " It would be good for Mia to get to know the other old ladies. Since you made it pretty clear she belongs to you." Mia walked to the door and said " Yeah, We're coming back. " She shoved Happy out of the room and closed the door. As they made their back to the party, Gemma made a beeline for Mia and dragged her off. As Happy and Chibs watched Mia turned around and waved before the crowd swallowed her up, blocking her from view.


	2. Chapter 2

I ONLY OWN MIA.

As Gemma dragged Mia through the crowd, Mia's head was spinning. She had no idea what was going on. She knew that Happy kissing her in the ring like that meant something, But she had no idea what. As Gemma shoved Mia into a seat and sat down, Mia thought she was finally going to get her questions answered. " So why did Happy beat the shit out of the guy that grabbed me? " Mia asked Gemma. Gemma leaned forward and said " Since your new here, I'm gonna tell you how this works. So listen closely. Once a guy decides that you're his, no other man may touch you. Kyle knew what he was doing was wrong. He had been warned By Chibs. Hell, I think Chibs told everyone. So when he put his hands on you, Happy was well in his rights to take it to the ring. That's how this shit gets settled around here." Mia looked shocked. " What do you mean I'm Happy's? like he owns me now? " Mia asked her. " In a way. It provides a certain type of protection for the ones that get claimed. It means no man can touch you, as you've already seen. If happy wouldn't have claimed you, you would be fair game. A sweet butt. " Mia asked " What's a sweet butt? " Gemma raised a hand and pointed to a girl barely wearing anything. " That's a sweet butt. Basically what they do is a guy picks them, and they have sex. Sweet butts hardly ever become what we are though. " Gemma told her. " So the sweet butts are prostitutes? And what are we? " Mia asked her. " No, the sweet butts are not hookers. No money ever changes hands. They just hope to become what we are, but I've never seen it happen. And we are old ladies." Mia sat there letting what she heard sink in. " So I take it Happy has been with a lot of them? " Mia asked looking around. " Gemma cracked a smile and told her " You could say that. Once word gets around that Happy has an old lady the one that tried to attack you tonight is just going to be the tip of the iceberg. " Mia blurted out without even thinking " What have I gotten myself into? "

Gemma sat straight up and looked her right in the eye. " What you have gotten yourself into is a man that clearly cares enough about you to offer to let you stay at his own personal place and a man that beat down one of his brothers for even touching you. You need to understand something. Happy is a complicated guy. No one ever thought he would even take an old lady. But everyone can see the way he looks at you and we've never seen him look at someone like that. Happy doesn't show his emotions much, but when he looks at you, they are written on his face. " Suddenly, a hang around walked over and sat down. " So which one of you ladies is single? " He slurred out. " Take a hike " Gemma told him shoving his hand off her leg. " What about you? " The drunk asked leaning over and grabbing at Mia. Mia felt her blood pressure rise. As Happy shoved his way through the crowd, Mia picked up and empty beer bottle and smashed it over the guy's head. As Happy finally reached them, He looked down at the guy and saw the broken beer bottle. " What happened to him? " He asked looking at Mia and Gemma. " It was the strangest thing. All of a sudden, he just fell over. " Mia shrugged.

As Happy dragged the guy away, Once he was out of earshot, Gemma turned to Mia and said " Nice job. Now let's go get a drink and torture the whores. " Gemma laughed. As they made their way to the bar, a sweet butt slammed elbow into Mia hurt ribs and smirked when Mia fell to her knees, one arm wrapped around her ribs. As Mia slowly stood up on shaky legs, Gemma grabbed the Sweet butt by the hair and slammed her elbow into her ribs. As the girl went down hard, Gemma lifted her foot and drove her heel into the girls hand. Suddenly three sweet butts rushed Mia. As Mia was knocked to the floor by a vicious head punch, Gemma pulled out her gun and pointed it at the ceiling. Firing one shot. As everyone in the room turned to look, one of the sweet butts used the distraction to try to kick Mia in the ribs again. Suddenly, a large hand grabbed her leg hard and squeezed. As Mia looked up from her position on the floor, She saw Happy looking murderously at the whore, who was trying to pull her leg free so she could run away. As Mia looked around, She saw that Jax, Gemma and some guy she had never seen before holding the other three that had tried to attack her. As Chibs knelt down next to her, Mia felt the blackness consume her.

30 MINUTES LATER

Mia woke up and tried to sit up, which made her ribs scream in protest. Someone placed their hand on her shoulder and pushed her back down on the bed. Mia stared struggling, hitting the person in the face hard. As the light turned on, Mia saw that it was Gemma. Clutching her cheek, Gemma sat down on the bed next to Mia. " I am so sorry. I didn't know it was you. " Mia said. " It's fine. I've had worse. " Gemma told her. " So what happened? The last thing I remember is getting an elbow to the ribs. " As Gemma explained what happened, it came rushing back to Mia. " So what's going to happen now? " Mia asked. Gemma shrugged. " That's up to clay and Jax. " Gemma said, laying down on the bed. "Nothing like this has ever happened before. " Mia looked around. " How did I end up in here? " Mia asked her. " Chibs carried you in. If Happy hadn't been so worried about you, I think he would have taken his head off. " Gemma told her lighting a joint and passing it to her. As Mia took a puff, the door flew open. Happy definitely did not look Happy. ( A/N I just could not resist)

As Happy stalked over to the bed, Gemma got up and said " So I guess church is over. What did they decide? " Happy sat down on the bed and started to rub small circles on Mia's back. "They decided that since it was my old lady that was attacked, that I get to decide what happens to them. " Gemma asked " And what did you decide?" Happy looked at Mia and said " I decided to send them to Tacoma where the guys will have a field day with them once they learn what they did." Mia felt all the blood run out of her face. "You mean your sending them to Tacoma to be passed around to every patched member. " She said, her voice a whisper. "Well, it was either that or keep them here where they could try this again. " Happy said as Gemma quietly Slipped out of the room. " What would you have me do? " Happy asked, Turning to face Mia. Mia shrugged, which jostled her ribs and reminded her what had happened. "Gemma said being an old lady provides me with protection. Is that true? " Mia asked slowly laying down holding her side. " Yes. It also means that if someone tries to attack you, I get to pick the punishment. " Happy said Slipping off his clothes and climbing into bed. " So I don't get a say in what the punishment is? " Mia asked laying her head on Happy's shoulder. " You will if this ever happens again. But the club thought it best to let me pick since you're new to all of this. " Happy said turning off the light. " Now go to sleep. Chibs gave you some pain meds to help you sleep. " Happy said watching as Mia slowly drifted off to sleep.

THE NEXT DAY

As Mia Got ready for the day, her cell rang. Looking at the screen she flipped it open. After listening to whoever it was for fifteen seconds, she suddenly slammed it closed at threw it at the wall, barely missing happy as he came out of the bathroom. " I take it that wasn't a good call. " Happy said crossing the room to the dresser. " Not at all. That was my bank. Seems my accounts have been frozen, so I need to call Lyla and tell her that I can't go shopping with her." Mia huffed out going to sit on the bed. After he pulled his jeans on, Happy came and sat down next to her. " Who says you can't go shopping? " He asked her. " The fact that I have no money? " Mia said. Happy got up and crossed the room to the dresser again. Opening the drawer, He pulled out a wad of cash. " How much you need? " He asked. " I can't take your money. " Mia said. " Why not? " Happy asked her. " I've always earned my own money. " Mia told him. " Ok, well you take two grand now and later today, you can go talk to Gemma about working in the office. When you get paid, then you can pay me back. " Happy told her, thrusting the money in her hand. "Are you sure? " Mia asked him, wanting desperately to go shopping with Lyla. It had been so long since she had a girlfriend. " I'm sure. Not get outta here before I change my mind. " Happy said slapping her on the ass. " And make sure you get something to eat. Your clothes are hanging off of you. " Happy said as she walked out of the room. As Mia left the clubhouse, she never knew someone was watching her.

SHOPPING

As Mia and Lyla walked into the store, a worker came up to them. " Is there anything I can help you find? " she asked them. Lyla said " No. I come in here a lot. I pretty much know where everything is. " Lyla practically dragged Mia over to the lingerie section. " Happy told me to make sure that you get at least three of everything. So start picking. " As Mia looked through the bras and underwear, Lyla turned to her and said " So I heard you had a wild night last night. " Mia picked up a bra and said " Yeah, the whores kept attacking me after the display in the ring. " As They walked to the jeans and shirts, Lyla asked " Can I give you some advice? " Mia shrugged. " Sure" She said picking up a off the shoulder black shirt with a skull on it. " Ok, I've kinda been where you are, and I didn't have anyone giving me this advice. If you really want to be with Happy, you are going to have to fight off some of the whores. I have been around for awhile and I see how they are. They used to throw themselves at him in hopes of becoming his old lady. So when you showed up and had his attention after two day, unfortunately you made a lot of enemies. That's just they way it is. And there's really nothing you can do about it. But I think once they learn what happened to the ones from last night, they will back off. " Lyla told her as they walked to the cash register.

" But what about that guy that grabbed me last night while we were dancing? " Mia asked her. "Who? Kyle? I'm sure he's learned his lesson with the beating Happy put on him. " Lyla assured her. As they made their way back to the garage, Mia suddenly remembered Happy telling her to make sure she eats. " Hey do you think I'm too skinny? " Mia asked Lyla. " Well when I was dancing with you last night, your dress almost fell off. Why? " Mia picked at her nails. "Happy told me I need to eat more. " Lyla pulled over in front of a diner. " Well when was the last time you had a decent meal? " She asked Mia. Mia thought about it for a for minutes. " Huh. You know, I actually can't remember. " As Lyla and Mia got out of the car, Lyla's phone rang. " Hey baby. No, we're done shopping. We just pulled up to the diner. Ok, I'll see you in five. " As they walked in and sat down. Lyla said " Opie is gonna join us for lunch." Mia shrugged. " Sounds good to me. " As they placed their orders, they heard the roar of a harley. As Opie walked in Lyla's face lit up. Mia couldn't help but feel disappointed that Happy hadn't come with. As they ate in silence, Opie saw a car drive past slowly. As the car drove past the diner for a third time, Opie saw the back seat window roll down. Reaching across the table Opie grabbed Mia's arm and grabbed Lyla's arm as he stood up. Just as he threw them to the floor and laid down on the floor, the windows exploded. As the glass rained down and the gunshots finally stopped, Mia curled up into a little ball and started rocking back and forth.

AT THE GARAGE

All of a sudden, Happy felt dread creep up his spine as he worked on a car. Suddenly the office door flew open and Gemma came running out. As she reached Happy, She told him what happened. As happy floored it out of the lot, he let out a silent prayer to whoever was listening that she would be ok. As he walked into the diner, he saw Mia sitting on the floor, curled into a little ball rocking back and forth. As he approached her, She let out a loud whimper. " Happy, slowly back away from her. I've seen this type of reaction before. She would snap and attack you. " Lyla warned in a low voice inching her way to Mia slowly. As Lyla reached out and slowly put her hand on Mia's shoulder, she said in a soothing voice " It's ok. Your alright. " Mia slowly turned her head and looked at Lyla. " I think I may have seen who it was. " Mia said in a shaky voice. Happy felt his eyebrows raise to his hairline. As Mia slowly stood up, She clutched onto Lyla for dear life. " Come on honey. I'll take you back to the clubhouse. " Lyla said wrapping am arm around Mia.

CLUBHOUSE

As the guys settled in around the table for church, Clay looked at Opie and said "What happened? " Opie ran a hand through his beard. " All I know is that we we're sitting there by the window having lunch and I saw this car creep by for the third time so I pulled The girls out of the booth and pushed them on to the floor. That's all I know. " Opie said." Well did you or the girls see who was driving? " Clay asked. Opie grew uncomfortable and started fidgeting in his chair, looking away from Clay. Clay raised an eyebrow. Happy cleared his throat. Clay looked at Happy as Happy said " Mia said she thinks she saw who it was. But she's gone into shock. When I got there, she was curled into a ball on the floor rocking back and forth. If she really does know who did this, she's terrified of them. " Happy said. " I'm going to go to the room and talk to her about this after we're done here. " Clay ran a hand over his face and said " Well, What are you waiting for? Go ask her what she saw. " Clay said waving Happy away. As Happy walked to the room, He heard Lyla and Mia talking. Lyla was asking Mia " Did you really see who shot at us? " Mia said " No. But I know who's car that was." Happy heard Lyla move closer to Mia on the bed. " Well, who's car was it? " She asked. " It was my car. I left it with him when I ran. " Mia told her. Who is he Mia? " Lyla asked. Happy had heard enough and walked into the room. As he walked to the bed and sat down next to Mia, Lyla stood up and went to find Opie. " Whoever he is, Mia he can't hurt you anymore. You're safe here. " Happy told her. Mia scoffed. " Yeah, safe. Until I go to a diner. He's not gonna stop until he gets me. I knew it was a bad idea to stay here. I've put everyone in danger. "

This time Happy let out a scoff. " You may not know this, But danger is pretty much all we do. There is a room full of guys out there that would kill for you because you're with me. This club is a family and we take care of our family. " Happy told her, taking one of her hands in his. " No matter who this guy is, He didn't almost kill you. He almost killed Lyla and Opie. And I can promise you that Opie isn't gonna let this go. So you need to tell me who you left your car with. " Happy said. " You don't understand. He's crazy. " Mia whimpered. "And I don't wanna risk losing you. He's gonna die Mia. Right now your only choice is to tell me who he is. I can't protect you if you don't trust me. " Happy said looking in her eyes. Mia laid her head on Happy's shoulder. " Fine. But if you die, I'm gonna kill you. " Mia warned him. As she whispered the name in Happy's ear, Happy felt his eyes go wide. " Are you shitting me? " He asked her. Mia shook her head. " I gotta go tell the clun right now. " Happy said getting up and walking to the door. Turning around Happy pointed a finger at her and said " You are not to leave the clubhouse until this is over. I mean it. " As Happy walked back into church and sat down, Clay turned to him and said " Did she give you a name? " Happy nodded and everyone leaned forward waiting. Happy pulled out a piece of paper and wrote a name on it. As the paper made it's way around the table and back to Happy, Clay looked at him in disbelief. " Is this for real? " Clay asked Happy. " I don't think she would lie. She was really shaken up. " Happy told Clay. " I thought she was gonna attack you when you came into the diner and tried to touch her. " Opie told Happy. " And you trust that she gave you the real name? " Clay questioned Happy. "Yes." Happy said simply. " Juice, You better check this out just to be sure. " Clay said.

20 MINUTES LATER

As Juice was verifying the information, The guys were sitting there lost in their thoughts. Suddenly Juice's computer beeped, Letting him know the search was done. As he looked at the screen, His face paled. " Turns out she was telling the truth. About everything. This guy really is crazy. If this is who she's running from, she made a smart choice. " Juice said showing Happy the screen which was filled with the guy's rap sheet." Is this for real?" Happy asked Juice, looking at the screen. Juice nodded. " He has a surprising amount of arrests for setting fires, scaring off witnesses, and they suspect that he has killed at least twenty people. " Juice said. Clay blew out a breath. " Jesus Christ. How did such a sweet girl get mixed up with him? " Clay wondered out loud. Happy raised an eyebrow. " Probably the same way she got involved with me. By accident. " Clay let a short bark of laughter. " Now we need to decide what we're gonna do about this. We can't let this go unchecked. Even if we weren't involved, there was violence in charming. That simply can not go unpunished. Clay said. " I'm opening the floor to ideas. " All of a sudden, everyone starting talking at the same time, making Clay bang his gavel on the table " One at time damnit!" Clay yelled slamming his fist on the table, making himself wince in pain.


	3. Chapter 3

I ONLY OWN MIA AND JACK. SANTA STILL HASN'T BROUGHT ME HAPPY.

Dorm room

"So what did you decide? " Mia asked as Happy closed the door. Happy sighed heavily and walked over and sat on the bed. " There were a lot of choices, but the best one we could come up with to draw him out, is to use you as bait. " Mia's blood froze. " I won't do it. There's a reason I ran. And why I should have kept running. " Mia said getting up and pulling her clothes out of the drawer. Suddenly two strong hands wrapped around Mia's waist and lifted her up. Setting Mia down on the bed, Happy said " So that's your big plan? To run? If you run again, you'll always be running. For the rest of your life. Is that what you want? " He asked her. "What I want is to stay here with you. But I'll be putting everyone in danger if I stay. " Happy said " Like I told you before, danger is nothing new to us. " Mia sighed. " So what's the plan?"

SOMEWHERE IN CHARMING

Jack groaned in disappointment. If it hadn't been for that biker, He would have been able to take Mia out. Now he was back at square one. Suddenly, his cell phone rang. " Who is this? How did you get my number? " After listening to the caller for a few minutes, he said " Fine. Meet me at the store in ten minutes. And just to let you know, I'm coming strapped. So if this is a trap, I will go down fighting. " Jack said hanging up. As jack drove to the store, he had a very good feeling about this. As jack pulled into the parking lot, the passenger side door opened. As his mysterious contact got in, Jack said " Are you sure that you can get Mia alone? If she talks to the cops, we are royally fucked. " Jack told him. " I'm very confident that I can get her alone. The club trusts me. " He said shrugging a pack of smokes from his cut.

CLUBHOUSE- THE NEXT DAY

Mia slowly woke up and stretched her limbs. She had to get up and get ready if she was gonna be on time to work. Crossing over to the bathroom, Mia turned on the shower. As Mia stripped off her clothes and got in, Happy came up behind her. " Is there room for one more in there? " Happy asked her. " No. I'm gonna be late for work and you heard what Chibs said. No sex for at least five more days. " Mia said poking her head past the shower curtain and she groaned when she saw that Happy was totally naked and standing at attention. " That's gonna make going to the bathroom hard. " Mia said closing the shower curtain and letting out a chuckle as Happy let out a few curse words and walked away. As Mia leaned over to counter to put her eye makeup on, Happy came up behind her and grabbed her waist. Pressing himself into her, he growled in her ear " Are you sure I can't convince you to be a little late?" Mia raised an eyebrow. " How late? " She asked him. Happy stopped and thought for a minute. " About five minutes. " Happy shrugged, pressing himself into her harder. Mia turned around and said " Five minutes? Really? " Happy ran his hand across Mia's stomach. " Five minutes is all I need after seeing you naked. " Happy told her matter-of-factly. Mia groaned and laid her forehead on Happy's shoulder. " As much as I would love to, I can't. I really don't wanna be late for my first day. I also don't want a punctured lung. And I don't think you want me to have one either. " Mia said. Happy groaned. He knew she was right, but he was incredibly horny.

OFFICE

Mia had never filed so much in her entire life. The desk was absolutely covered by files stacked 6 deep. This was gonna take hours. As lunchtime arrived, Mia wasn't even half done when Happy walked in to take her to lunch. As soon as he saw how covered the desk was, he picked up a thick stack of files and started to help her. As they worked in silence, Mia couldn't help but notice how the muscles in Happy's arms rolled every time he picked up a new stack. Happy went to hand Mia a file and saw her looking at his arms. Realizing that he could play this to his advantage, every time he picked up a stack, He made sure to flex a tiny bit. Finally, Mia couldn't take it anymore. Walking over to the desk, Mia accidentally on purpose dropped a file. Making sure Happy could see her, Mia bent over and stuck her ass in the air. Suddenly Mia felt Happy's strong arms around her waist. Turning to Happy, Mia said " What? You didn't think I knew what you were doing? " Happy picked Mia up and set her on the corner of the desk they had just cleared off. Mia leaned in and kissed Happy while wrapping her legs around his waist. Happy broke the kiss and asked " Are you sure you wanna do this? " Mia ripped off Happy's shirt and said " Just go easy" All Happy could do was nod.

CLUBHOUSE

He had just gotten back from meeting Jack. He knew what would happen to Mia if Jack got a hold of her, but he really didn't care. His first priority was the club, and he was worried that if Happy really fell for this girl, that he would go soft. And he just couldn't let that happen. If it did, he was afraid that Happy would no longer care about the club. Granted it would mean that he could move up in the club, but the reward was not worth the risk to him. At least not yet. As he walked past the office, He happened to look in the window. " Well it may already be too late " He thought to himself and he walked away to find a whore to take to bed. Suddenly he had an idea. " What if I use the crow eaters that attacked her to help me? " he thought to himself, walking into the clubhouse. What he didn't notice was that he was being watched by a dark haired blue eyed man, that had a bad feeling about him right from the start.

THE OFFICE

As Mia and Happy got redressed, Mia said " Hey was someone looking in the window and watching us or was that just me? " Happy zipped up his pants and said " I didn't see anything, but that doesn't mean you didn't. I'll ask around. " Happy said, giving her a long lingering kiss as he went back to work. Mia shrugged. "It was probably just me being paranoid" She thought as she got back to work.

END OF WORK DAY

Mia couldn't believe it. She had just filed away the last of the paperwork. " Not bad, considering I thought I would die of old age before that happened. " Mia thought walking back to the clubhouse to take a nice hot shower. She was looking forward to just relaxing tonight. As she walked to the clubhouse, She was aware of the dirty looks she was getting from the crow eaters, but she didn't care. As she walked into the room, Mia started peeling off her clothes, leaving a trail from the door to the bathroom. The bruises on her ribs were starting to fade, turning yellow in some places. " Won't be long until they vanish. " Mia thought stepping under the shower head. Mia let out a loud moan as the hot water hit her aching muscles. Muscles she hadn't used in a long time, since Jack refused to let her work. It felt good to Mia to be working again. She had missed it. As Mia let out another loud moan, the shower curtain was suddenly pulled back. Mia let a scream before she saw that it was just Happy standing there with an evil grin on his face. " You ass! " Mia yelled slapping his arm. " You scared the hell out of me." Mia said, Wrapping the towel around herself. " Shouldn't you still be at work? " She asked stepping out of the shower. " Mia, it's seven at night. " Happy told her. " You've been in the shower for a hour. I was starting to get worried. "

Mia blushed. " I guess I lost track of time. The hot water felt good on my aching muscles. " Mia told him pulling on a pair of sleep shorts and a cami. " What are you doing? " Happy asked her. " Getting ready to relax" Mia said, with a raised eyebrow. " Did you forget what tonight is? " Mia stopped and thought for a minute. " What's tonight? " She asked Happy. " Patch in party for the prospect Juice. " He told her, eyeing her legs. " Of course we could just stay in here tonight. " Happy suggested, running a hand up Mia's leg. Mia groaned. " That's tonight? I thought that was tomorrow. " Mia said. " Nope. Tonight. And as you know, old ladies are allowed to be there. " Mia let out another groan. " I was so looking forward to relaxing tonight. " Mia said as she got up and went to the dresser. Stripping out of her shorts and her cami, Mia pulled on a black leather mini and a lace half shirt. Sitting down on the bed, Mia pulled out a pair of ballet flats and put them on. " Now the whores aren't going to go crazy and attack me again are they? " Mia asked as she did he makeup. " Nah. They've been warned that if they do, the same thing that happened to the others will happen to them. " Happy told her. " Ok good. " Mia said spraying herself with perfume from Victoria's secret. (A/N I'm totally addicted to the perfume from there. )

PATCHOVER PARTY

As Mia stood there talking with Lyla, She happened to glance over at Happy. Mia let out a loud sigh, Causing Lyla to turn her attention from Opie to Mia. " What's wrong? " She asked her. Mia simply pointed at Happy. " Ah. " Lyla said, watching as a straw haired, Too tan croweater pushed her fake tits in Happy's face. On Happy's part, He was ignoring the whore and talking to Chibs. Mia almost walked over there when she saw her run her hand down Happy's chest. Happy grabbed her hand and flung it off of him. Mia didn't know what Happy said to the girl, But all of a sudden, she turned three shades paler and turned around and practically ran away. Happy let out a chuckle and turned to attention back to Chibs, after blowing Mia a kiss.

20 MINUTES LATER

As Mia danced with Juice, who was three sheets to the wind, Lyla suddenly walked over to Mia and said " Don't look now. But you have a very angry looking Queen coming this way. " Mia turned and saw Gemma walking over to her. Before Mia could say anything, Gemma dragged Mia into the kitchen. As Gemma shut the door, She turned around and grabbed Mia and pulled her into a hug. Mia stood there stunned. " Thank you so much honey. You have no idea how much your office work helped today. " Mia couldn't help but ask " If you're happy with my work, Why did you look so angry? " Gemma shrugged. " People expect me to always be angry. " She told Mia. " Oh. " was all Mia could manage to say. " Well, we better get back to the party before Happy thinks I killed you. " Mia let out a snort as She and Gemma walked back into the party. As soon as they did, Happy scooped Mia up into a half hug and kissed her neck. Mia pushed Happy off of her. " What the hell? " He said. " You know my ribs are tender. " She said holding a hand to her side. Happy looked sheepishly at her. " Sorry babe. " He whispered in her ear. " Just don't let it happen again. " She mock warned him. Happy saluted her and said " Ma'am yes Ma'am." Mia swatted at his chest. " Ass. " She said turning around and walking to the bar to get a beer.

20 MINUTES LATER.

Mia wasn't feeling so well. She was kind of woozy, so she decided that maybe she should go outside and get some air. Sitting down on the picnic bench, Mia pulled out her Smokes and a lighter. Lighting one up, Mia heard from behind her " You know that's bad for you. Mia let out a snort. " You're one to talk." She said gesturing to the lit smoke in his hand. " That's a good point. " He said sitting down next to her. " So what are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be inside enjoying the party? " Mia asked curling her feet under her. " Eh. I was hoping to talk to you. " He told her. " About what Mia asked, Turning to face him. " About what you're doing to Happy. " He said. Mia felt her eyebrows raise to her hairline. " What I'm doing with Happy is none of your business. It doesn't affect the club." Mia said growing uncomfortable. " actually it does. " He said grabbing her arm as she tried to get up.

Mia suddenly felt sick. " I think I should go lay down or something. I'm not usually such a lightweight. I've only had two beers. " Mia slurred out, swaying on her feet. " I think I should go find Happy. " Mia said walking unsteadily to the clubhouse. Suddenly he grabbed her wrist and yanked her back to the table. "What are you doing? " Mia slurred out. " I'm sorry. Well not really. He's paying me to do this. " Mia felt her blood freeze. " He's gonna know it was you." Mia told him. " No he won't. Your gonna just vanish after having to many beers. By the time your body is found, You'll be nothing but a distant memory. " He told her. The last thing Mia saw before she passed out was the ground rushing up to meet her.

I KNOW. I'M A TEASE. SEE YOU IN 2012


	4. Chapter 4

I ONLY OWN MIA

ONE DAY LATER

Nothing.

TWO DAYS LATER

Nothing.

THREE DAYS LATER

Happy was going out of his mind. It was the third day and they still hadn't found Mia.

All their sources were coming up empty. " She has to still be in charming. It would be to much of a risk to move her now. " Clay said, clapping a hand on Happy's shoulder. " Not if she's already-" Happy choked on the word. He couldn't bring himself to say it. " Stop thinking like that. The girl is a fighter. She has to be to put up with you." Clay told him. Happy ran a hand over his head. " It's been three days Clay and no one has seen her." Clay chomped on his cigar. " That's a good thing. It means she's not dead. " Clay said. " I'm gonna go talk to Laroy again." Happy said walking to his bike. " Take Tig with you!" Clay yelled over the roar of the bike.

Diner in O-Town

" Look. I already told you yesterday. I don't know where your girl is. " LaRoy said. Happy slammed his hand on the table. " That's bullshit!" He yelled, making the other niners reach for their guns. LaRoy waved them off and they relaxed. " What is so special about this woman anyway? " LaRoy asked Happy. " She's mine. That's all you need to know. " At that, LaRoy's eyebrows shot up. " What would you do if it was your girl that had been taken? " Happy asked LaRoy. " LaRoy stopped and thought for a moment. "look I have been hearing some things about a girl that was taken. But you gotta promise me something." Happy quickly said " What?" LaRoy said " You gotta promise me that this doesn't blow back on me. " Happy nodded. LaRoy pulled out a piece of paper and wrote something on it. As he slid it over to Happy he said " I wish you luck man. "

UNKNOWN LOCATION

Mia groaned as she tried to open her eyes. The last three days had been hell. She had burns and cuts covering her entire body. Her face felt like someone hit it with a sledgehammer. As she slowly sat up, the door opened. " Oh no. not again. " Mia thought as the man pulled out a knife and advanced on her. Mia's screams filled the air once again.

CLUBHOUSE

As Happy quickly climbed off his bike and practically ran into the clubhouse, A black van drove up to the garage. After no one got out , Happy grew suspicious. Pulling out his gun, he motioned for Tig to go check the other side as he walked over to the driver's side. Cocking his gun, he threw the door open. His heart dropped to his feet as he put his gun away and carefully lifted Mia out. Mia let out a loud groan, drawing Tig's attention as he ran over to the drivers side. Tig's face went totally pale as he saw the condition Mia was in. He had no idea how she was even able to steer the van. She was covered in bruises and cuts, Her face was one giant bruise and both of her arms were broken. Happy kicked open the clubhouse door and yelled " Chibs! Get your ass in here! Now!" As Happy slowly walked down the hallway to his room, Mia said " Kill me now. " In a barely audible whisper.

Happy said in a low voice " Everything's gonna be alright. I've got you now baby. " Mia tried to open her eyes as she whispered " Happy?" Happy felt his heart clench. " Yeah baby. It's me. " Mia started to say something, but was interrupted by Chibs. " Holy shit. What the hell did they do to you baby girl?" Chibs whispered as he looked her over. Mia let out a soft moan. " It hurts everywhere." Chibs suddenly pulled Happy aside and said " this is way beyond my expertise. I do knife and bullet wounds. She needs a doctor badly. We should call 911. If we move her, we could make it worse." As Chibs went to go make the call, Happy knelt down beside Mia and stroked her hair. " It's gonna be ok baby. We're gonna take you to the hospital." Mia whimpered. " Don't leave me. " She managed to say as she passed out.

FIVE HOURS LATER

All of SAMCRO was in the waiting room. As the doctor approached them, They all jumped to their feet. " How bad is it? " Gemma asked. " It's not pretty. She is covered in cuts and bruises. It took us four hours to stitch her up. She had to have five transfusions and we almost lost her twice. Her arms are broken in three places and someone shattered both of her kneecaps. She's gonna be in pain for quite some time. She was delusional for a while. She kept asking for someone named Happy, so we had to sedate her. Honestly, it's a miracle she's even alive. " The doctor said. "When can we see her? " Gemma asked. " not for awhile I'm afraid. She needs to rest. Her body is trying to heal from a massive trauma. You can see her tomorrow. " The doctor said walking away. Happy felt like he had been sucker punched. He almost lost Mia. Twice. Someone was gonna pay and it was gonna make everything he did up to this point look like Childs play. He couldn't remember a time when he had been this furious. And he knew where he was gonna start.

DINER IN O-TOWN

LaRoy let out a sigh as he sat down. " Why am I here again?" He asked Happy. Happy made no response. He simply reached in his cut and pulled out a cell phone. Opening it up to the pictures he took of Mia before the paramedics came he slid his phone across the table to LaRoy. As he looked through the pictures, LaRoy looked like he was gonna be sick. As he closed the phone, Happy suddenly hit the table with his fist. " I want a name" Happy said in a deadly voice. "Are you sure that your prepared to hear the truth?" LaRoy asked him. Happy simply stared at him. " Give me a name. " Happy repeated in the same deadly voice. LaRoy sighed and Pulled out a pen and a piece of paper. As Happy read the name, He felt his heart stop. " Is this for real? " He asked LaRoy. " It's the name I've heard. " was all LaRoy said as he got up and walked away. All Happy could think was " This is going to destroy the club."

CLUBHOUSE

After Happy told Clay what he had learned, Clay's face turned an interesting shade of purple. " Is this for real? " Clay asked Happy after his face turned back to it's normal color." Only one way to find out" Happy said, His eyes turning black." " well no time like the present. " Clay said pulling out his cell phone.

TWO DAY LATER

He was nervous as hell. " There's no way that they know it was me." He thought as he pulled into the garage. " If I play it cool, they'll never suspect me. " He thought climbing off his bike. As he walked into the clubhouse, he slapped on a fake smile and walked over to the bar. As he sat down, He felt a hand clamp down on his shoulder. Turning, He saw Jax's smiling face. " Hey what's up man?" He said getting up and giving him a man hug. " Shit. Still trying to find Happy's woman but having no luck." Jax said as he took a long pull from his beer bottle. Inside, He breathed a long sigh of relief. On the outside he put on a concerned face and asked " no one has seen anything? I find that hard to believe. " Jax shrugged. " It only takes one person to come forward. You know how that goes. " He nodded. " So why did Clay need me down here so fast? " He asked Jax. Jax shrugged. " Maybe he has a job for you. Clay should be back in a few hours. He had something he had to deal with that couldn't wait. But for now, why not drink and fuck till h e gets back? " Jax asked looking around at the crow eaters. The man shrugged. " Why not? " He said as she saw a fairly new croweater.

THREE HOURS LATER

He was pleasantly buzzed by the time Clay got back and called for church. As he walked into the chapel and sat down, Clay said " Well we got a tip about where Mia is being held. " He felt his blood freeze. He knew this was going to end badly for him. Every member in the room turned and looked at him. " Dude what's wrong with you? " Jax asked, Seeing his face pale. " You feeling ok? " He nodded. " Must have been something I ate. " He managed to choke out. Clay went on to say " And we even have a name. " Jax asked " Well who is it? Let's kill this bastard. " Clay turned and looked at Jax. " Now you know that honor belongs to Happy. " Suddenly Happy couldn't take it anymore. Standing up, he walked around the table, Making it look like he was pacing. " Just give me the name and I'll make him suffer Clay." Happy growled out. Suddenly Happy grabbed him by the neck and started squeezing. As he fought back Happy applied slight pressure on his arteries. As he passed out, He heard Happy say " You didn't think we wouldn't find out that it was you? That you betrayed the club because you were jealous? " Happy kicked him in the ribs. The last thing Kozik saw before he passed out was Tig standing over him with a very sharp knife.


	5. Chapter 5

WARNING. THIS CHAPTER IS VERY VIOLENT AND GRAPHIC. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

I ONLY OWN MIA

Kozik groaned as he slowly woke up. As he lifted his head, he realized that he was tied spread eagle to a bed. As he looked down he also realized that he had been stripped down to his boxers. He frantically tried to rip his arms and his legs free. After fifteen minutes, he realized that he wasn't going anywhere. Laying his head back down on the bed, he knew what was about to happen to him. He also knew Happy would take his time doing it. Kozik knew it might come to this when he drugged, kidnapped and tortured Mia. He had no excuse for what he did. He did it for the money. 250,000 was what he was given to take her and get information by any means necessary. He had no idea how she had gotten away. Kozik braced himself for what was about to happen as the door opened and Happy walked in carrying a duffel bag. As Happy unpacked the duffel bag, Kozik shut his eyes. He didn't wanna see what was about to happen but he knew he wasn't leaving this room alive. " You know why you're here?" Happy asked Kozik as he pulled out a razor sharp scalpel.

Kozik nodded. " By the time I'm done here, your gonna tell me everything you know. " Happy promised. Kozik knew that Happy was telling the truth. He had seen Happy work before. He knew Happy could make it painless or as painful as he wanted. He knew which option Happy was going to use as Happy made the first cut. As the blood started to pour, Happy said " Why did you take her? " Kozik said nothing. Happy made twenty more deep cuts. " Why did you take her? " by now Kozik's chest was slick with blood. Kozik knew it was only going to get worse if he didn't answer the questions. " I was paid 250,000 thousand dollars to take her and to get information from her. And you know what? " Kozik asked leaning forward " I enjoyed that whore's screams every time I cut her. " Happy's eyes turned flat black as he picked up a hammer. Kozik froze.

Happy slammed the hammer down on everyone of Kozik's fingers, his wrists and elbows. Kozik never made a sound. Happy leaned down and picked up a sledge hammer. Kozik's eyes grew wide as Happy swung it and shattered his arms and knees. " What information were you looking for?" Happy asked. By now Kozik's mind was half gone from the pain. " I was just supposed to find out if she told some secret." Kozik said. " And who's secret was it? " Happy asked pulling out a bone saw. " Her ex. Some guy named jack. He said she knew something that could get him sent away for the rest of his life. " Kozik stuttered out as Happy turned on the bone saw. " I told you everything I know! Don't do this! " Kozik yelled. Happy simply stared at him. " And did she talk while you were torturing her? " Happy asked, slipping on a pair of goggles. " No. she never said a word. " Kozik finally said. " I guess that makes her more of man then you." Happy said pulling down Kozik's boxers. Kozik's eyes widened and he frantically bucked his hips. Happy pushed him down with one hand and slowly cut off his dick with the other.

Moving to his balls, Happy said " Since your not a man, I guess you won't be needing these." Kozik's screams filled the air as Happy cut off his balls. " Kill me now." Kozik said in a whisper. " Nah. Your gonna tell me more about this Jack before you go." Happy said pulling out a pair of pliers. Hoping to just die at this point Kozik spilled his guts." All I know about him is he's Mia's ex and she saw him do something she shouldn't have and she ran. He followed her here to make sure she wouldn't talk. Once he realized that she hooked up with us, He knew there was a very real possibility that she would tell one of us what happened and we would come for him. That's all I know man. I swear. " Kozik said. " What did he do? " Happy asked him. " All I know is it was really bad. He wouldn't tell me what it was. If you wanna know, you're going to have to ask Mia. " Kozik said laying his head down and accepting his fate. "So you betrayed the club for 250,000 thousand dollars. Hardly seems worth it. " Happy said, picking up the bone saw again. As he cut off Kozik's arms and legs, he knew he was going to have to get Mia to tell him what she saw.

HOSPITAL- ONE HOUR LATER

Tig groaned as he tried to make himself comfortable in the plastic hospital chair. Mia still hadn't woken up, but it was only a matter or time. As the door opened Tig put his hand behind his back to rest on the gun he had hidden there. Tig relaxed when he saw it was Happy. " Is it done?" Tig asked sitting back in the chair. " Happy looked at Tig and said " It's done. He sang like a little bitch. Something he said Mia didn't do." Tig felt his eyes bug out. Mia hadn't talked after everything Kozik had done to her. That took balls. Something he was sure that Happy had cut off of Kozik. " What did he tell you?" Happy sat down in the other chair. " He was paid to do what he did by Mia's ex. Turns out she saw something she shouldn't have and he followed her here to make sure she didn't talk." Happy said brushing a strand of hair away from Mia's face. " What did she see? " Tig asked him. Happy shrugged. " Kozik didn't know. The only ones that know are Mia and Jack." Tig stood up. " Since you're here I'm gonna take off. Nurse said she should wake up soon." Tig said walking out the door.

THIRTY MINUTES LATER

Mia groaned as she woke up. She hurt everywhere. From the smell of disinfectant she knew she was in the hospital. Turning her head she saw Happy sitting in the chair next to her. She nudged Happy's leg and he woke up immediately, scanning the room. Once he realized that Mia was awake, he sat down and asked her " what did you see that has Jack so scared that he followed you here and hired a son to do this to you?" He said, taking her hand in his. Mia said " I saw him kill three people. I wasn't supposed to even be there. But you know what they say. Home is where you feel safe and I never felt safe at his house, so I decided to go home. I shouldn't have. I ran from him and that's how he punished me. He didn't know I was there. They didn't tell him. Even when he shot my baby sister in front of my parents. My dad never told him when he shot my mom in front of him. I never made a noise when he shot my dad. After I was sure that he was gone I packed the clothes I could get my hands on and I was gone. So now you know what I know. That I saw him kill my entire family." Mia said.


	6. Chapter 6

I ONLY OWN MIA AND JACK

Happy felt his whole body go numb. He couldn't imagine seeing his mother killed, let alone his whole family. Mia had and somehow she still found the courage to get out of bed everyday. He was gonna make Jake's death as painful as possible. Happy was so lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice that Mia had been pulled into hers.

FLASHBACK

Mia couldn't believe she had been so stupid. She knew once the verbal abuse starts it's followed by physical abuse. Opening the door, she was greeted by her dog, shit-face.

Reaching down she ran her hand over his head. Walking into the living room, she saw her mom. Sitting down next to her, She said " I left Jack." Her mom turned to her and asked " Why? " Mia said " I'm scared of him. You know as well as I do that once the verbal abuse starts, the physical part is not far behind and I refuse to go through that again. " Mia said wrapping her legs under her. Mia's mom said " So you'll stay here till you find a place." Giving Mia no room to argue. " Now go unpack." Mia got up and walked into her old room.

Looking around she realized that they never changed it. As she unpacked, she heard the door bang open. Slipping off her heels, she quietly made her way downstairs. She saw her mother, father and sister sitting on the sofa with guns pointed at them. Mia caught her mom's eye and her mom shook her head. As Mia was just about to go into the living room, Jack came into the house. Mia froze where she stood.

Jack slowly walked into the living room. " Where is she?" Jack asked in a low deadly voice, sending shivers up Mia's spine. " We don't know. " Mia's mother said with a gun pointed to her chest. Suddenly the gun went off and Mia's mother slumped over the arm rest of the couch. " Where is she?" Jack asked pointing the gun at Mia's father's chest. Mia's father spit on Jack. The gun went off again. Mia's father slumped back on the couch. Jack pointed his gun at Mia's sister. " Where is she?" He asked. " Mia's sister simply stared at him. The gun went off one last time. Mia waited twenty minutes to make sure they were gone. Quietly going upstairs, Mia repacked her bags and peeked out the door to make sure that they were really gone. Picking up shit-face she put him in the passenger seat and then she was gone.

END FLASHBACK

Mia didn't even realize that she had just told Happy everything that had happened until she turned and looked at him and saw his face. His eyes were flat back and he had an expression on his face that would scare the devil. Mia was scared and he realized it. Forcing his face to soften he said " It's gonna be ok. I'm gonna make him pay. And it's gonna be painful and slow." Happy said getting up and kissing her on the forehead as he walked out the door.

3 DAYS LATER

It had worked. He was finally able to trap the fucker by using Gemma. She had worn a wig and from behind she looked just like Mia. Happy grinned as he walked into the room. Seeing Jack tied to a chair made Happy feel like singing. He had big plans for Jack. Pulling over a metal bin he filled it with acid. Ripping off Jack's shoes and socks, He shoved the vat under his feet and forced Jack's feet into it. Jack immediately started screaming through the gag, as his feet dissolved.

ONE HOUR LATER

Jack had never known anything could hurt this much. His legs from his knees down were gone. He knew he was going to die. The bald tattooed man ripped the gag from his mouth. " Do you know why you are here? " the man asked. Jack could barely muster the strength to open his mouth as he said " No" In barely a whisper. " Think hard. Because Mia told me everything. " At those words Jack's eyes narrowed. He knew he should have just let Mia go and not gone to her family's house but it was a point of pride.

After he left the house, he left someone there to watch and see if she showed up. When his man told him that twenty minutes after he left Mia had come out of the house and taken off, HE knew he was going to have to kill her. It was a shame. " I knew that bitch had seen what I had done. So I hired a son to grab her. It's a shame she got away. We could have had such fun when I got there. " Happy felt his blood boil. Picking up a steel cup, he filled it with acid. Smirking, he threw it in Jack's face. Happy couldn't fight the laughter when he saw Jack's face melt off. As Happy pulled out his gun, he couldn't help but say " You know I should thank you. If it wasn't for you I never would have met Mia. " Happy pulled the trigger and pulled out a chainsaw. Cutting up Jack's body, he threw it into the vat of acid. When he was sure he had cleaned everything up he went to the clubhouse to shower and put on clean clothes before he went to the hospital to see Mia.

ONE YEAR LATER.

Mia was a giant ball of nerves. She couldn't believe this day was finally here. As Gemma pulled her hair back, She did her makeup. This wasn't a huge affair, it was exactly what Mia wanted. Small and simple. Clay was walking her down the aisle since her own father couldn't. thinking about her family made Mia tear up. Gemma said " Don't even think about it. No one like a red eyed bride." She handed Mia a tissue. As Mia slipped into her dress she was suddenly having second thoughts. Gemma said " I know that look. Don't even think about it. Happy would hunt you down. " As Mia calmed herself down, Clay poked his head in and said " It's time. " As Mia walked down the aisle, she knew that she had made the right choice as she turned and faced Happy. As the minister started talking all she could think was " Finally."

NEXT I'M GOING TO BE RE WRITING MY TIG STORY SO LOOK FOR THAT IN A FEW DAYS.


End file.
